JLA: Equal
by DCMFF
Summary: Set in a universe similar to the one in JLA: Created Equal, in the aftermath of a deadly plague, Earth's only inhabitants are women. In this new world, the World's Greatest Heroines, and some of their closest allies, are now faced with a choice: become lesbians, live a life of celibacy, or find another way...


They all waited in the meeting room of the Justice League satellite. Ever since the plague killed every human being in the world, except for women and for the Last Son of Krypton, Superman, they had become the new Justice League.

But Superman had left for space just last week, and now the human race was made up entirely of women. As was the Justice League.

Most members had made it to the meeting. The fastest woman alive, the Flash, formerly known as Jesse Quick, was there. Supergirl, who was a mild-mannered college student named Linda Danvers most of the time, but would don a costume similar to Superman's and defend Metropolis as the Woman of Tomorrow, was present. Jade, who now carried the power ring once used by her father (the 1940s Green Lantern) on her finger, making her more powerful than ever, was sitting next to her. Black Canary, now the sole protector of Seattle, wore the green and blue catsuit with matching jacket she started wearing once she began working alongside the mysterious hacker Oracle. In a puff of smoke, Zatanna, the magician appeared, and sat down after greeting the others. Power Girl, who used to be known for her tight-fitting costume with a strategically-placed hole that showed her cleavage, was now rightfully known as one of the League's heaviest hitters.

All waited for their leader to arrive. And she did. Although not quite how they expected.

"I apologize for my tardiness", said Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman, as she walked into the room. She noticed the other heroes' eyes had gone wide in surprise. "What is it? Do I have something on my teeth?"

Supergirl was the first to speak. "Nuh- no, Diana, it's just, you're..."

"Ooooh!", said Wonder Woman. Her breasts swung as she turned towards Supergirl. Wonder Woman shifted her legs as she pulled up a chair, revealing to all the others in the room her womanhood, as well as the hair present just above it. "Oh, it's because I'm naked, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah", said the Flash.

Wonder Woman chuckled and said, "Oh, please, ladies. There's no need for anyone to be embarrassed. There are only women here now. We don't have to cover ourselves. It's perfectly natural. In Themyscira, most Amazons are typically in the nude, and only get dressed when there are visitors."

The others looked around at each other. They weren't convinced.

"You can all take your clothes off, if you want. Everyone knows each other's secret identities. No need to hide behind colorful costumes…"

For a moment, none of the others moved. They all looked around, to see how the others would react. Then, Power Girl reached for the snaps that attached her cape to her bodysuit. Karen unsnapped them, and her cape fell to the floor. She rolled the top of her bodysuit down, revealing her huge double-ds. Power Girl looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?", she said as she pulled off the rest of the bodysuit. "No big deal, right? It's just us girls. Like being in a locker room."

The Flash was the next one to make a move. "Ah, screw it". In the blink of an eye, Jesse Chambers sat naked, her ponytail draped over her shoulder, just inches above a rosy nipple.

Zatanna stood up and said, "Ekat ym sehtolc ffo", and then, more quietly, "dna evig em a inikib xaw". Mystical energies swirled around her, and in an instant, Zatanna was wearing nothing but high heels, a top hat and her signature fishnets.

For a moment, no one else did anything. The women in the room started glancing at Jade. Jennie-Lynn looked around and said, "Oh, just because I was a model, you think…"

The Flash said, "No, it's just that…"

"What?"

Black Canary cleared her throat. "We've all seen it."

Jade raised her eyebrows.

Zatanna said, "Your Playboy shoot. From a couple years back. I used to have a monthly card game at my place in San Francisco, you know, no boys allowed. Dinah brought a copy and showed it to us. So yeah, I think all of us have seen it."

Supergirl blurted out, "I haven't!" Everyone turned to look at her, and she turned bright red.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever". Jade undid the snap on the back of her neck and stood up. "One of you girls is going to have to unzip me". Jesse walked towards her, while Black Canary unzipped her catsuit, and proceeded to step out of it.

"Carpet doesn't match the drapes, I see", said Power Girl, pointing to the thatch of dark hair on Dinah Lance's pubic area.

"Oh, haha." said Black Canary. "My old wig's still in the trophy room. Like everyone here doesn't know I'm not a natural blonde."

The Flash approached Jade. Her hand reached for the zipper, and slowly pulled it down, careful not to rip the fabric by accident. As she finished unzipping Jade, Flash's hand grazed the small of her green-skinned friend's back. Both women shivered almost imperceptibly from the contact, though they were the only ones aware of it.

Jade looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

The Flash looked down and quietly said, "You're welcome."

Dinah, Jesse and Jennie-Lynn sat down. Soon, all eyes were on the only clothed, and youngest, member of the Justice League.

"Oh, I don't, er, I don't really feel like taking my, uh, clothes off", said Supergirl.

"Oh, come on", said Power Girl. "It's not really fair, I mean, we all literally bared ourselves here, and you're still fully clothed."

"Stop it, Karen", said Wonder Woman. "If Linda doesn't feel comfortable being in the nude with us, that's fine."

"Oh, that's not it, I… it's not that I feel uncomfortable", muttered Linda. "You know what, I changed my mind."

Supergirl pulled her chair back and stood up. She detached her cape from her shirt, which bore Superman's iconic sigil. Next, Linda slowly took off her boots.

Supergirl pulled her shirt over her head, and folded it. Linda stood there a moment, wearing only a beige bra and her red skirt. Supergirl reached for the zipper on the side of the skirt and pulled it down. She then wriggled out of the skirt, so that she was now wearing only her bra and a pair of red panties, matching her skirt.

Supergirl looked around. _I guess this is it_, thought Linda, _point of no return_. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. It fell down next to the rest of her clothes, revealing her perky b-cups. Finally, Supergirl finished "stripping", and pulled her panties off, revealing a significant amount of pubic hair just above her pussy.

After Supergirl sat down, Wonder Woman declared the meeting officially in session. Over the next hour, the seven naked women talked about the various issues at hand. As the meeting approached its end, Wonder Woman spoke up:

"Now, did you all clear out a couple of hours for after the end of the meeting, like I mentioned last week?"

The other Leaguers assented.

Supergirl said, "Yeah, by the way, what is that for?"

Wonder Woman walked around the table and towards Supergirl. "I thought you knew", said Diana. "We're having a team-building exercise." Wonder Woman placed her hand on Supergirl's shoulder, and for a second, the younger heroine was very aware that the League's leader was butt naked, her bare pussy only inches away from Supergirl's elbow.

Wonder Woman stepped away from Supergirl. Diana said, "An Amazon team-building exercise in fact. There's a reason Themyscira has one of the most cohesive fighting units in the entire world." The princess walked up to a wall and pressed a button on a panel. A large metal door slid open. "If you would kindly follow me?"

The Leaguers stood up and walked towards the entrance.

The women walked through the doorway, and into a dark room. A series of candles placed in strategic spots were the only sources of light.

"Right", Wonder Woman said. "First off, you need to pair up. Each of you should be standing in front of a fellow Leaguer, one foot apart from your partner."

The women began to split off into small groups. Supergirl looked to one side and saw Jesse Quick standing in front of Power Girl. She looked to the other and saw Black Canary and Jade. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Guess we're together, then".

Linda looked forward and saw Zatanna, who was standing just one foot away from her and smiling. Linda couldn't help but notice the brunette's perfect teardrop shaped breasts.

"Oh, hi." Supergirl smiled back.

"Now", said Diana. "I want you to clasp hands with your partner. Both hands. And interlace the fingers".

The women in the room did as Diana instructed. Linda took Zatanna's hands in hers, like they were a couple.

"This is important. During this exercise, the goal is to work alongside your partner, in complete silence. So, close your eyes. Relax. Breathe deeply. In… and out."

For a few moments, all Linda could hear was the breathing.

"When you operate as unit, you are as one. Now. All of you, take a half step forward".

Linda reacted before she realized what she was doing. Supergirl and Zatanna's bodies made contact. Though Zatanna was 5''7' and Supergirl was 5''11', Zatanna's four inch heels made them the same height. Linda felt her breasts pressing into a pair of much larger ones. The sorceress' face was so close to hers, she could occasionally feel her breath.

A nipple rubbed against the soft skin of her left breast. Linda could feel her own nipples hardening, and poking into Zatanna's skin, which made Zatanna's nipples harder.

Linda felt as if the body touching hers was made for her. Like they were puzzle pieces that just… fit.

"One unit. Now, I want you to try some synchronized breathing. When you partner inhales, you exhale. You'll have to do it by feel alone. It might take a while, but don't worry".

Supergirl felt Zatanna's hot breath on her lips and chin. Supergirl breathed in and let it out, and soon heard Zatanna inhaling.

_Her face is so close to mine_, thought Supergirl. She began to feel strange. She felt confused and scared and… excited all at once.

Linda turned her face, just a little, and felt a pair of lips scrape against hers.

Linda reacted without thinking.

Linda and Zatanna pressed their lips together. It started as tentative kiss, but it soon became a sloppy make-out session. Linda took the other woman's lips in hers and slipped her tongue in, which was met by another. Supergirl smiled against Zatanna's mouth, and the sudden thought, _Here I am, making out with one of my favorite heroes like we're a couple of schoolgirls drunk on wine coolers_, came to her.

Linda felt a set of long fingernails scraping her ass, followed by a hand cupping one of her butt cheeks. Supergirl opened her eyes in surprise. She didn't break the kiss.

Supergirl could see Zatanna's eyes were closed, and she was 100% in the moment.

Linda heard a soft moan, and her eyes darted to the side, and saw Jennie-Lynn, who was crouching down in front of her partner, her face buried in Dinah's slit. She looked to the other side, and spotted Karen and Jesse, also making out, except they were also fingering each others' pussies.

"You can stop now".

Linda and Zatanna broke their kiss. Linda looked Zatanna in the eyes, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Jennie-Lynn lifted her face off of Dinah's folds, and towards Diana. Supergirl could see Jade's face was already slick with pussy juices. Supergirl then glanced at Power Girl and the Flash, who had their fingers in their mouths, tasting the delicious liquids that covered them.

Wonder Woman approached Jade, and grabbed her chin with her long, delicate fingers. "Looks like someone got carried away."

Jade smiled. Diana leaned in, and gave Jennie-Lynn one long, sloppy kiss. Wonder Woman then proceeded to lick her face slowly, starting with her chin, and working her way up to the Jade's luscious lips, lapping up Black Canary's juices. Diana gave her one last kiss, and turned to the others.

"Now you see why Themyscira is called Paradise Island". Many of them laughed. "Ah, I remember when Queen Hippolyta – my mother – and I first practiced it."

Supergirl struggled to hide her surprise. _Wait, so… Diana… and her mother?_

"I know what you must be thinking", said Wonder Woman, "but Paradise Island does not share many of Man's World's taboos. Now, for this exercise, all you must do is find someone in this room you'd like to… develop your teamwork with".

The women looked around.

"Hey, blondie", said Jade, pointing to the team's resident speedster, "Wanna have a little Flash-Green Lantern team-up?"

The Flash smiled and said, "Hell, yeah, greenie."

Jade leaned back and used her power to create a heart-shaped bed with her ring. Jade fell onto the bed. In a split second, Flash was on top of her. Jesse kissed Jennie-Lynn, first timidly, and then passionately, as it turned into a French kiss. Jade reached up to grab Flash's right breast, and began stroking the soft skin with her thumb. Soon, Jennie-Lynn was stroking Jesse's nipple, causing the blonde speedster to moan into her mouth. The Flash broke off the kiss, and started kissing Jade's breasts. Soon, Jesse wrapped her lips around a dark green nipple, and Jennie-Lynn leaned back and moaned, "Oh, Jesse".

Black Canary smiled, and walked towards Zatanna. "Hey, Zee."

Zatanna responded with a smile of her own. "Hey, Di".

Dinah took Zatanna's face in her hands and pulled her in. Black Canary kissed Zatanna tenderly. After making out for a few seconds, Zatanna broke the kiss and whispered in her teammate's ear, "You kiss better than Supergirl."

"Hmm", said Dinah. "I wonder if she eats pussy better than Jade."

Zatanna giggled, and went on to fondle one of Black Canary's tits.

"Well, girls?"

Black Canary and Zatanna noticed Power Girl was now standing very close to them.

"Don't be greedy, now. You gotta share with me."

Zatanna placed a hand on Karen's hip, leaned in and kissed her. Dinah turned to address Karen.

"I assumed you'd be with Supergirl."

Power Girl broke the kiss and hugged Black Canary, their breasts rubbing together. "Nah. Wondy's called dibs on her."

The three women looked over to where Diana and Linda were sitting on a couch. Wonder Woman was sucking on one of Supergirl's erect nipples, all the while she rubbed the blonde's clit with two fingers.

"Anyway", said Power Girl, grabbing at her own breasts. "Enough talk. I bet you've been dying to get your lips on these".

Black Canary and Zatanna smiled and each other and leaned over. Black Canary kissed all around Power Girl's left breast, leaving lipstick traces all over it. Zatanna, on the other hand, moved straight for the nipple, and starting flicking at it with her tongue.

"Oh, stop being such a tease, Dinah", said Karen.

Black Canary planted a wet kiss on Power Girl's nipple. "Oh? You want me to stop teasing, huh? Is that it?" Dinah slapped Karen's clit softly. Power Girl almost jumped up in the air.

"Ah, Dinah, you bitch!"

Black Canary stuck her tongue out, and slowly licked at Power Girl's nipple. "You know you love it, slut".

Over by the couch, Wonder Woman moved on to sucking Supergirl's other breast. The amazon now had two fingers deep inside the blonde's snatch. One of the fingers curled to touch Linda's g-spot.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god", said Supergirl.

Diana grabbed Linda's breast and sucked on it hard, almost as if she was expecting milk to come out. Wonder Woman then pulled away and said, "Don't you mean 'goddess'?"

Supergirl didn't understand what was happening. She never thought of herself as bisexual, or a lesbian. She had never been attracted to women.

Sure, when she went to the local gym, back when she first became Supergirl, she'd look at the other women in the locker room. And sure, she'd touch herself in the showers, looking at all their large breasts and inviting pussies. But that was just masturbation. _And just because you fantasize about something when you're masturbating doesn't mean you actually want to do that_, she thought.

She didn't actually want to fuck other girls.

Supergirl looked over at where the Flash and Jade were laying. Jesse ate Jennie-Lynn's pussy like a woman possessed. Using her telescopic vision, Linda could see Jesse's tongue lapping at the green woman's folds at super-speed.

"Don't stop, don't stop", said Jade, her eyes closed and both hands reaching to tug at her own nipples. It was then that Supergirl noticed a green vibrator was pressed against Flash's clit. Surely it was those vibrations, coming from Jennie-Lynn's construct, which were making Jesse so frantic. Linda's pussy was becoming wetter by the second.

Supergirl could see Black Canary and Zatanna were once again kissing, while Power Girl watched and rubbed her own pussy. Dinah ran her hands over Zatanna's thighs.

"Hmm", Black Canary said as she broke the kiss. "I like your fishnets".

"I can see why", said Zatanna. It had been a few years since Dinah had fought crime while wearing fishnets like those.

Black Canary got on her knees. She started kissing Zatanna's thighs, right on the fishnets. She started working her way up, kissing until she reached the magician's labia. Black Canary placed one of Zatanna's pussy lips between her lips for a moment.

Black Canary then kissed Zatanna's clit, causing Zatanna to experience a spasm of pleasure. Dinah rubbed her nose on Zee's clit while she licked her wet folds. Black Canary then proceeded to lap at Zatanna's pussy. Zatanna moaned. Power Girl started rubbing her own clit, faster and faster.

"Just as I predicted", Wonder Woman whispered to Supergirl, as the Amazon's fingers once again probed the entrance of the college girl's pussy. "You know how I knew they'd all do this?"

"Hmm, no", said Supergirl. Linda found the whole experience very weird. _And yet, I'm not getting up to leave_, she thought. _What the hell am I thinking, I'm not a lesbian. I'm not into… _Supergirl moved her elbow back and tried to get comfortable. _Oh god, I love this. I've needed this, oh God. I like girls; I always have_. Linda looked around._ Oh God… I want to eat every one of their pussies. I want to go to Themyscira and be in a lesbian orgy, I want to… I want to fuck Wonder Woman's mom!_

That's when Supergirl noticed that her elbow was resting on Wonder Woman's golden lariat.

Wonder Woman whispered again, "Poor things. They've been so deprived over these last few months. I knew that if could get them to touch each other's naked bodies, I would have a lesbian orgy in fifteen minutes". As Diana slowly fingered Linda's swollen, wet pussy, she purred, "Relax. You're so tense. Just let it happen…"

Supergirl looked over and saw Power Girl, Zatanna and Black Canary, all splayed out on the floor. Zatanna was sitting on Black Canary's face. Black Canary, herself, was being eaten out by Power Girl.

Supergirl then saw that the Flash was still eating Jade's pussy. However, there was now a green construct, which Supergirl realized looked just like Jade that was doing the same to Flash.

"Diana…"

"Linda?"

Linda looked down and starred into Diana's eyes. "Could you… could you lick my pussy? Please?"

Wonder Woman grinned, and kneeled down on the ground. Diana kissed Linda's clit. Supergirl thought she'd cum right then and there. Wonder Woman then started lapping at Supergirl's pussy. Supergirl closed her eyes, pinched her nipples, and focused on the pleasure she was experiencing right now, as the hottest woman in the world ate her pussy.

"Yes… yes… oh god, yes, lick my pussy. I'm such a naughty girl. I want to be your lesbian girlfriend, fuck me with your tongue, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Supergirl heard Zatanna say, "Oh god! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuuuuck... gnimaercs smsagro rof enoyreve!"

Every woman in the room immediately came. The sound of loud moans filled the room.

Jade lost focus, and the construct beneath Jesse Quick disappeared, followed by the bed where they were laying. They hardly seemed to notice. Jade closed her eyes and screamed, "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse! Oh Goooooood!" The Flash felt liquid pouring out of her pussy. Jesse felt confused for a moment, before realizing that she, for the very first time in her life, was squirting.

Power Girl didn't understand what was happening, but as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her, she found she didn't care. Black Canary had to hold back from screaming from pleasure, knowing the damage her Canary Cry could cause. Zatanna fell off of her lover, and started writhing on the ground.

Supergirl was moments away from having an orgasm herself when Zatanna's spell went into action. As a result of Zatanna's magic, she seemed to be experiencing two orgasms at the same. Linda grabbed Diana by her hair and pulled her up. Supergirl kissed her lover passionately. Wonder Woman kissed her back, hard. None of Diana's many lovers, mortal or Amazon, had made her feel like this.

After the spell had run its course, and all the women basked in the afterglow of the most intense orgasms of their lives, they all knew one thing: this would not be the last teambuilding exercise they took part in.


End file.
